


"I'm no good". [Tom/Chris - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom (The husband), Her (The wife), Chris (The ex), staying in the same hotel by a twist of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm no good". [Tom/Chris - One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: “You know i’m no good” -Amy Winehouse. (Give it a listen to set the mood ;P )

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

I put on an elegant black dress that fell above my knees, parted my hair to the side; I did my lips red, put my shoes on, and grabbed my purse.

I took the elevator down to the hotel lobby bar.

The bar was full; I could see Tom with his sleeves rolled up and sipping on whiskey from the entrance. I made my way through the crowd to get to him as a saxophone tune flooded the place in a delightful volume.

I took a sit next to Tom at the bar and he looked at me from head to toe. When his eyes met mine there was nothing but sternness in them with a dull glisten of sadness.

The tension didn’t let me speak; he looked away and drank his liquor.

 _-What did you do with him today?_ –He asked in a flat tone.

_-How long are you gonna keep this nonsense going?_

He put the glass down on the counter and stood up. Before I knew it he was pulling me roughly against his chest with a hand on my lower back. He put his mouth close to mine, our lips brushed briefly; my legs trembled the moment I saw my reflection in his blue eyes. He was broken and had been for a while.

He caressed the side of my face with his nose and traced an imaginary line down to my neck, where he carefully nibbled and grimaced as he inhaled sharply smelling my neck; He let out a dark chuckle.

_-Darling, you’re such a terrible liar._

He kissed me passionately, pulling me to him to be as close as we could; His tongue traveled along my bottom lip, begging for entrance and as soon as our tongues touched, he pulled away and let go of my back.

 _\- Don’t wait up for me-_ he said dryly.

 _-Just come with me, Tom_.

He motioned the bartender to fill his glass again; he grabbed it tight and spoke gritting his teeth.

_-You look beautiful._

The irony between his words and the way he said them…

He glanced at me with a frown; He was drunk and angry. Seeing him like that made me mad, but there was nothing I could do. I’d tried before, in vain.

It would be best for me to leave since I was certain he would continue to drink throughout the whole night.

 _-Look at that-_ he said pointing with his glass over my shoulder. _–I fucking hate it._

I turned and saw a man looking at me. I completely ignored him.

 _-No one’s supposed to look at you like that, just me._ –he slurred.

_-Tom, you’re drunk, please let’s leave._

_-You can’t tell me what to do!_

I glowered at him, took his glass of whiskey and drank it all. His eyes never left me.

I grabbed my purse and made my way through the crowd again towards the exit; as I reached the door I heard a loud noise and the sound of glass breaking; A few men had started a fight but I decided not to look. I perfectly knew that Tom had started it, so I just left.

* * *

 

I went to the third floor and knocked on room 13; Chris opened the door.

He gave me a coy smile as soon as he saw me and motioned me to come in.

 _-I can’t deal with this anymore, Chris._ – I said walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

_-Did he touch you?_

_-No, he would never do that._

Chris walked towards me dragging a chair and placing it in front of me before taking a sit.

_-You don’t deserve this; Look at you._

I sighed.

_-It’s my fault. I shouldn’t even be here right now._

_-We’ve just talked a couple times, that’s it. What’s his fucking problem?_

_-That’s why I’m so goddamned pissed. He doesn’t trust me and I’ve never given him a reason not to do so._

_-Well, let’s give him a reason then._

Chris’ hand covered my cheek, with his thumb slightly rubbing my lips.

 _-What is this? You don’t need this, baby_. –He said wiping the red lipstick off. _– Let me treat you like a queen, the way you deserve._

I pulled away and looked at him; it was hard not to go back in time.

Chris and I dated years ago but broke up when he had to move to another city. Time went by; I met Tom and married him.

His job required a lot of traveling so that’s why we were staying at this hotel for a while. And here we were by a twist of fate, the 3 of us in the same hotel. Because that’s how life works, always making things harder.

I ran into Chris at the hotel’s restaurant the first time and we spoke for a while, we met a few times at the bar after that until Tom saw us. When we were in our room, he asked for an explanation and I told him the truth. The fact that Chris was my ex drove him crazy. Now he thinks I’m cheating on him because he’s always busy working. And these accusations had been going on for a while.

It infuriates me.

 _-Can you pour me a drink?_ – I asked.

 _-Of course._ – he said standing up.

He handed me my drink and it was gone in one gulp. He looked at me with surprise.

One thing led to another and the ex-lovers reunited, first on the carpet and then under the sheets. Rolling on the bed, he touched me so delicately as if he praised every fiber in my body; kissing my breasts, going down to my stomach, and interlacing his fingers with mine as he fucked me.

My lips were endlessly kissed by him and he whispered how much he wanted me in my ear.

It all felt incredible, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Tom; I felt bad.

I woke up to Chris making a trail of kisses from my shoulders to my waist.

I chuckled.

 _-I have to go_ \- I said looking at the clock; _3:44AM._

_-Stay._

I kissed him and got up to put my dress on again. He would just give me a concerned look from the bed, with the sheets wrapped around him covering him from the waist down, and It made it hard not to want to repeat it all just by looking at his perfect torso.

I fixed my hair.

 _-Can we meet again?_ –He asked in almost a whisper.

_-I don’t know._

* * *

 

When I got to my room Tom wasn’t there, so I took a bath and put a robe on.

The sun was starting to come out and there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and found Tom standing there with a bloody lip and a look of shame. It was clear that he had taken his frustration out on others. He tried to give me a smile but gasped in pain.

_-What did you do, Thomas?_

I let him in and led him to the bed so he could sit.

_-In my defense, there are 3 men in the hospital right now._

_-You shouldn’t sound so proud. At least you’re not that drunk anymore_.

He growled in pain again as I cleaned his wound and applied ice.

Our faces were inches apart and he stared at me; the old Tom coming to the surface with nothing but sweetness in his eyes. He began to speak.

_-I know sorry doesn’t cover it but… I am deeply sorry._

I froze and looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

_-I know I leave you alone too much with this job of mine, and I know that he was a big part of your life. It drives me crazy to even think that he could try to snatch you away from me._

He lifted my face with one of his fingers, forcing me to look at him.

_-I love you_

I was still quiet; the guilt eating me alive.

 _-I understand if you don’t want to talk, I deserve it, but just know that my heart is yours and will always be, and I can’t bear the thought of another man in your life_ ; _I want to be the one to take care of you… always._

I half smiled and he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

 _-Ow!-_ he quickly pulled away chuckling.

_-You’re gonna have to wait until your lip gets better, playboy._

I tried to stand up but he held me in place.

_-Not a chance._

He kissed me again and put me down on the bed, crawling on top of me and undoing my robe.

I felt like the worst human on the face of the earth, but I loved him.

He made sweet love to me, asking for forgiveness with his whole body and soul. Kissing every inch of me and doing all the right things to send me over the top. The man was claiming my body in the gentlest way; making sure I understood that i was only his.

* * *

 

Later that morning, I was in the tub and Tom came into the bathroom to brush his teeth; Giving me that mischievous smile of his as he looked at me through the mirror in front of him.

_-How about we go to dinner after the theater today, darling?_

_-Sounds lovely-_ I said smiling.

He was back to his chipper self and I felt relieved.

When he finished brushing his teeth he sat on the edge of the tub, behind me, and started rubbing my shoulders.

_-Hmm, or maybe I could join you in here…_

_-Oh no, you are taking me out._

He laughed.

_-Anything you want, love._

He leaned in to kiss my back and gently pushed me forward.

_-What is this?_

_-What?_ – I said sitting back up.

_-You have something on your back. Like a bruise. I didn’t notice yesterday, What happened to you? Let me see._

He pushed me forward again.

 _-It’s … a… carpet burn.-_ He slowly said.

I immediately tensed up and Tom stood up, pacing the room, pursing his lips and passing a hand through his hair, exasperated, anger building up. He glanced at me and it was all written over my face.

_-Tom-_

_-Don’t even dare!-_ he said pointing his finger at me _.- SON OF A BITCH!_ – He yelled, hitting the wall.

I jumped at the loud noise.

_-There’ll be none of him no more._

He snarled before leaving the room.


End file.
